


The World Begins Again

by Luthe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Rebirth, paternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthe/pseuds/Luthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Begins Again

Birth was always painful.

Anakin Skywalker had accepted the title of Darth Vader and all that went with it in Palpatine's office, but he was not truly Vader until he lay in agony on the burning shore of Mustafar. His old life had been burned away, taken from him, and he was born and baptized anew in flame. His very appearance changed, reflecting the change in his soul. No more did he have the weaknesses and regrets and loves of Anakin Skywalker; there was only the strength and anger and hate of Darth Vader. His physical strength in the Force had diminished, but it was made up for in the strength of will the dark side gave to him.

The pain of his healing flesh of increased his power. For ever moment in agony he spent, his hatred increased. His hatred for the Jedi who never understood him, who forced him onto his path. His hatred for Obi-Wan, who had maimed him and left him to die, putting him in this physical agony. His hatred for his Master, who had lied to him, used him, and was the only person left in the galaxy that he could turn to now. And even his hatred for Padmé, who spurned him and left him for Obi-Wan.

He had been reforged and reborn on Mustafar. He was a weapon of the dark side now. His old life was gone. There was only Darth Vader now.

***

Birth was always painful.

There were no words to describe the pain that lanced through Darth Vader’s heart when he learned his son was alive. When he learned that he had a son. When he knew his Master lied, that he had not killed Padmé and the child she carried. He was a father. And he had almost unwittingly killed his own child.

From the moment he learned the news his son was alive, he searched for him. Searched through the Force, searched through every scrap of intelligence on the Rebels, searched through every record on Tatooine. He even traveled to the Force-forsaken place, to the homestead where his mother lay under the sand, a mocking reminder of everything he had failed to do, just to see the place where his son had lived his life. He toured every Rebel base the fleet found, looking for traces of his son. He told himself it was to discover his son’s weakness, things that could be used to turn him to the dark side, but in truth, he was looking for clues about the life he’d help create.

His life became his son. His son, who he would free from Obi-Wan’s lies and show the truth of the dark side. His son, who would do what his mother could not and come to his side. His son, who mattered more to him than anything in the galaxy.

Darth Vader did not notice that when he learned his son was alive, two things were reborn in his soul: love and hope.

***

Birth was always painful.

Lightning played over his suit and his skin. It was as painful now as it had been twenty-fives years before when Dooku had attacked him with it. But none of that mattered now. All that mattered now was his son’s life and his Master’s death. Only one of them could live and he had made his choice. He would save Luke as he failed to save Padmé, had failed to save his mother. He had heard their screams in Luke’s voice, had heard Luke call for his help. His love for them guided his hand and made his decision for him He would destroy the chains that had bound him for so long and chose love.

When he awoke in Luke’s arms, he realized that somewhere between the choosing and the pain, he had become Anakin Skywalker again. But not the Anakin he had been, full of flaws and fears and petty rages, but someone who had only one focus: love. He looked at Luke and saw not only his son, but also all the people he had once loved. Padmé, who gave him such a good boy; his mother, whose spirit had watched over Luke; Obi-Wan, who had guided Luke liked he had guided Anakin.

His new life lasted only minutes, but it was enough time. Enough time to bask in Luke’s love for him, enough time to see his son’s face, enough time to let Luke know he was loved. He lived in the joy of the moment and when death came, he accepted it.

Death, surprisingly enough, was painless.  



End file.
